A Little Bit Longer and We'll Be Fine
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Niki gets the news..she's diabetic. What will happen when Nick Lucas hears her singing his song "A Little Bit Longer?" Just Nick/Niki for now. Might change in later chapters. This is written for Niki because she's amazing & I loves her to death! :
1. Chapter 1

A Little Bit Longer and We'll Be Fine

Disclaimer: You guys should know this by now. I sadly don't own anything except for the song on my ipod. I wish, like every other girl in America(throughout the world!) that I knew and owned a Jonas Brother(change that…how about all 3!). Hehe. Um…I do own Niki and the guitar I used in the story. Reviews are appreciated. Love ya! :)

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my best friend, co-author, and partner-in-crime Niki. She's written me like 4 stories, and I think I owe her one. I love you, Niki! :)

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the school day at Horace Mantis Academy. My 4 morning classes were canceled due to the state test requirement for the underclassmen. I sat in the atrium…slightly depressed from the doctor's news. I hadn't been feeling that great over the past month, and I was constantly thirsty and drastically losing weight. Both my friends and family were worried, so my mom made me a doctor's appointment the first chance she got. Yesterday the doctor got the results back from my recent test. He told me that I have Type 1 Diabetes. Great. *How could this have happened?* I kept thinking to myself when I got the news. I needed to vent my frustrations. I pulled out my guitar and started singing.

_Got the news today  
Doctors said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine._

I tried to fight the tears, but I lost. As I regained my composure, I started singing again.

_Got the news today  
Doctors said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know_

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure

_ But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low._

As I started singing, I heard a voice behind me harmonizing. I looked up and stopped singing.

As I looked up through the tears, I saw Nick Lucas looking at me in wonder. I also saw that he had tears in his eyes. Nick Lucas…the boy from the band Jonas. He was in my English Literature class, but we've never really had the chance to talk much until this year. He came over and sat next to me. "Hi, Niki. What's up?" he asked, fighting the tears from falling. As he walked over to sit next to me, I tried to wipe the tears away. "Hey, Nick. I'm okay. Been a lot better. How are you?" I asked, through the fresh tears that threatened to fall. "I'm okay. Little bit bored with classes being canceled. My brothers stayed in the cafeteria, but I wanted to sing for a while. Came here, and I found you." he said, the tears still there. I saw that he was trying to be brave. "Awesome. If you want me to leave for a while so that you can play, then I will." I said. I didn't want to get in the way of this boy genius from writing a song. "Why were you playing that song?" he asked, the tears almost fallen now. As I responded, I noticed that he was pulling out his guitar. "This song is so perfect to describe my feelings right now." Fresh tears had just begun to fall over where the dry tears now lie. "Wow. May I ask why?" he asked as he put guitar back down into the case and wiped my tears away. "I just found out yesterday that I'm diabetic. It really sucks!" I said. I was amazed at how easy he was to talk with. I heard stories around the HMA campus that the Lucas brothers were stuck up and difficult to talk with. Well, I just found out that the rumor was false. "Aww! I'm so sorry." he whispered as he pulled me into his arms, "It does suck. I found out I'm type 1 about a year ago, and I wrote the song to help me cope." "Yeah. I'm so sorry for singing it. I should…" I was interrupted by Nick. "No. It sounded wonderful. Mind if I sing with you?" I responded. *Why was he being so nice to me?* I wondered. We picked up our guitars and started singing.

_Got the news today  
Doctors said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know_

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure

_ But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low._

As we played, Nick noticed that I was playing a chord wrong. He grinned and took my hand. As he positions it on the right strings, he quickly pulls his hand away. *Wonder if he felt that spark or if I'm just daydreaming?* I ask myself. As if at the same time, I blush and look away. As I look out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blush on Nick's cheeks as well. As I look back, I see him smiling at me. *I wonder if she felt that spark, or am I just daydreaming?* he thought to himself.

_And every time you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no_

And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  


I stopped suddenly, and slouched over my guitar. As the tears started falling uncontrollably, Nick stopped. He quickly grabbed our guitars, put them on a case, and pulled me into his arms. He let me stay and cry in his arms for as long as I wanted without complaining. I don't know if he felt it, but I could tell that I definitely felt something more than friendship. Maybe I was just dreaming, or the emo-depressive girl was hallucinating. As I dried my tears, I looked up at Nick. *Was he always that cute?* I thought to myself. As I looked into his eyes, he kept hugging me. After a few more minutes, I felt ready to sing again. *Wow…I just had a 20minute hug from him. Maybe I do like him more than I thought!* I thought before I responded. "Okay, Nick. I think I'm finally ready to sing." "O-okay. Are you sure?" he asked, concerned that the song might depress me more. "Yes, I think I'm sure." I was trying to reassure him, but it wasn't working too well. "Okay. Then, here you are." he said as he handed me back my guitar. "Thanks!" I smiled. As we started singing, I caught him looking at me and smiling.

As the bell rang for lunch, we packed up our guitars. We had spent the morning talking, singing, and well, me crying. I also noticed that Nick kept looking at me and smiling. He also looked a little shocked when the spark happened. At the beginning of the day, I knew Nick Lucas just from English Literature, but by the end of the morning, I knew that I had found a best friend in Nick Lucas. I was wondering if that spark was trying to signal something more than friendship. I was hoping it did. Did he? I guess that only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Bit Longer and We'll Be Fine

Disclaimer: You guys should know this by now. I sadly don't own anything except for the song on my ipod. I wish, like every other girl in America(throughout the world!) that I knew and owned a Jonas Brother(change that…how about all 3!). Hehe. Um…I do own Niki and the guitar I used in the story. Oh yeah...and Romeo & Juliet as we all know belonged to William Shakespeare. I'm using Act 5, Scene 3—the death scene. Love it! Reviews are appreciated. Love ya! :)

Side Note: **Means that I'm not plagiarizing! Just simply quoting from Romeo & Juliet; edition Shakespeare I of II. As we've all pretty much learned in English Literature, […] means omitting words and stuff. Yeah....sorry for the lesson. Just needed to make another point. :)

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my best friend, co-author, and partner-in-crime Niki. She's written me like 4 stories, and I think I owe her one. I love you, Niki! :)

Chapter 2

As soon as I got home, I heard my cell ring. I looked and smiled.

_Niki: Hey, Nick._

_Nick: Hey, Niki. I was wondering if you were busy tonight?_

_**Niki:**__ Um…not that I know of. What's up?_

_**Nick:**__ I was just wondering if we could get together to work on the English Literature project tonight. _

_**Niki:**__ Yeah. That would be great. How about my place around 6ish?_

_**Nick: **__Yeah. That would be really great. See you then!_

_**Niki: **__Okay. See you! _

As I got out of the car, I could barely contain my excitement. "Thank you, God!" I said as I looked up toward heaven. Maybe this was the sign of the something more that I was looking for. I quickly did my homework and ate a tiny snack of applesauce.

As the doorbell rang, I became a little bit nervous. I was about to rehearse the death scene from Romeo & Juliet with Nick. I hoped that it wouldn't be too obvious that I really liked him. If it was, then I'd just go from there.

After I introduced Nick to my parents, we were free to go rehearse. "Okay, follow me." I said as we headed up to my room. As we walked into my room, I felt a High coming on. As I sat down on my bed, I caught Nick's attention. "Okay. Not good…you're having a high." he said, as he quickly ran down the steps to get my medicine for me. When he came back up, he sat down on the bed and handed me the needle and insulin. As I pulled my needle from the kit, my hands were shaking so much that I could barely give myself the shot. As I tried valiantly for the 3rd time, Nick grabbed the needle and ever so gently helped me administer the shot. "Thanks Nick. Wow…I feel so embarrassed!" I said, as I drank the orange juice he had also brought to help balance it out and hid my face in my hands. "You're welcome, Niki. It's not a problem. I understand." he said as he pulled me into his arms for a hug. "Yeah, I guess you do. That was just a little embarrassing." I said, my face buried in his shirt. As he broke the hug, he pulled my hands away from my face. "You're really too beautiful to hide your face. I love those eyes, even when they are filled with tears." he said as he smiled. "Okay, Nicholas. You win. I'll try not to hide my face and eyes behind my hands anymore." I said as I giggled.

As I jumped off my bed to get my script, Nick jumped off the bed to get a drink of water. When I had my script in hand, I jumped back onto the bed. I adjusted myself into the scene. "Ready to go?" I asked Nick as he stood by the door. "Yes. Off the bed...my death spot!" he says with a giggle. *Oh goodness gracious!* I think to myself as we both burst out laughing. "How are we going to get this to work if we're both laughing?" I asked him, a little curious. "Well, we're just going to have to get into serious actor mode." he says as we both try to stop giggling. When we've gained seriousness, we began.

_****Enter Romeo: As Romeo states, "O my love! My wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath. Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there.[...] Depart again here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; o, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, o you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desparate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" [drinks poison] "o true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."**_

As soon as Nick kissed me, I opened my eyes. "But you're supposed to be 'dead!'" he says. "Sorry, couldn't help it. I just thought of something." I said, shock in my voice. "What? What did you think of?" he asks, curiosity taking over the seriousness. "Well, I wonder if Mrs. James gave us the death scene for a reason?" I asked, suspicion now replacing the curiosity. "Maybe. But...she couldn't have..." he stops for a minute to think. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks. "What, that she thinks there might be something other than friendship in the air? Maybe." I reply, the suspicion turning back to curiosity. *****Wow!*** **I thought to myself. "Anyway, we better finish rehearsing for our presentation tomorrow." I said, to kinda clear the air of the curious mood we were both in.

_****Juliet Awakes: As Juliet states, "O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be. And there I am. Where is my Romeo? [….] Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: o churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative." [kisses him] "Thy lips are warm. Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" [snatching Romeo's dagger] "This is thy sheath [stabs herself]; there rust, and let me die!"[falls on Romeo's body—dies].**_

As soon as I kissed Nick, I had a hard time saying my last few lines. I could have also sworn that when I kissed him, he smiled! Wow...if fate's stepping in, then it must have stepped in when we were given the death scene. Had our teacher been working with fate? Maybe. Or, could his two brothers have had anything to do with this? I bet they've seen how Nick acts with me in the hallway. He's kinda flirty, but in a good way. I felt Nick touch my shoulder and that snapped me out of my thoughts. "I've been thinking...the presentation's great, but I think we could improve the kissing scenes a little bit." he said with a grin and a mischievous look in his eyes. Before I could say anything, I felt Nick's lips on my lips. *Wow! I can't believe I'm really kissing him for real!* I thought to myself as I returned the kiss. I mean, I've kinda known Nick for about 2 years, but I only knew him through some friends at school and from him being in the band Jonas.

Our 10th grade English Literature class was really the first time I got to talk to him as a friend and a real person. "Um...I think that the kiss went better that time, Nick." I said, a little bit out of breath. "Um...I guess it did. It might have room for some improvement, though." he said, that smirkish grin on his face again."What exactly are you talking about, Nicholas Lucas?" I asked, suspicious by whatever was going on inside his head. "Well, I guess it's kind of confession time." he said, that smile still on his face. "Explain, Nick." I said, "I won't be mad." "Well...I kinda." he paused, and the puppy dog look appeared. "Just tell me, please." I said, more curious than anything now. "Well, I kinda asked Mrs. James to give us the death scene with the 2 kisses." he said, the puppy dog face turning into a grin again. "What? You did that?" I asked, a little shocked. "Yes, I did. Are you mad?" he asked. "No, Nick. I'm not mad." I said, just a little bit more curious than I was before. "Okay, good. It would be absolutely horrible if the girl I really liked was mad at me." he said, the grin widening.

"Wow...you requested the death/kiss scene because you like me?" I asked, trying to make sense of his thought process. "Yes, I really, really, really like you! You are the cutest girl ever, and I would really like to date you sometime soon." he confessed. "Awww!" was all I could manage to say as tears started to fall. "That's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me!" I confessed back as the tears fell. "Yes. I really do like you, and please don't cry!" he said as he wiped the tears from my face. "I'm crying happy tears, Nick. I really like you, too; and, at some point I would like to date you, too." I confessed as the tears kept falling.

"Great!" he said as he kissed me again, only this time the kiss was on the cheek. "I wouldn't feel right kissing you for our presentation unless I knew that you were my girlfriend." he said, hoping that I would say yes. "Well, Nick. That's kind of funny because I wouldn't want to kiss you again unless I knew I was kissing you as my boyfriend." I confessed back. "Really? So, you will be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Yes, Nick Lucas. I will be your girlfriend." "Awesome! You are the cutest!" he said, and then he kissed me for the last time tonight.

Tomorrow, I would do my Romeo & Juliet presentation for English Literature with my new boyfriend, Nick Lucas.


End file.
